Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.
Devices such as PDAs or smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. Smaller portable electronic devices are available in various constructions, including unibody designs, “clamshell” or “flip-phone” styles and “slider” phones.